Quando o sorriso dela era puro
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • “Talvez os dias fossem melhores...” - Sirius/Bella - Ficlet - III Challenge S/B do Fórum 6V


**Fic **para o** III Chall S/B **do 6v**. **Harry Potter e os outros personagens que compõem a série** não **me pertencem.

**Itens: **Carpete, Maçã

**-**

**Quando o sorriso dela era puro**

"_Talvez os dias fossem melhores..."_

...

Bellatrix Black era odiosa. Era sempre cheia de sorrisos para os familiares. Os olhos negros tinham algum brilho que ele não sabia descrever com exatidão o significado. Os cabelos também negros, contrastando com a pele branca, caiam-lhe sobre as costas com algumas ondulações e balançavam conforme andava. Seus passos eram marcados pelo insistente barulho no assoalho, amortecido parcialmente pelo carpete velho da sala, que geralmente causava nela uma pequena irritação em sua garganta e em seu nariz – o que a fazia parecer doente.

Todo aquele clima que ela criava somente com sua presença era o suficiente para odiá-la. Todos eram enganados pelo modo cortês com que ela os tratava por conta de sua ambição – afinal, sendo educada, ela provavelmente teria sempre o que queria, como se aquilo fosse necessário...

Porém ele não caía nesses truques.

Sirius Black conseguia enxergar com nitidez a falsidade que impregnava cada ato, cada sorriso, cada palavra, cada mísero olhar que ela lançava. Embora todos pensassem que ela era a mais inocente das criaturas _(sádicas),_ só ele não se deixava enganar pelo rosto bonito da prima.

Talvez fosse o fato de ele ter encontrado fotos antigas em um aposento mal iluminado da casa, onde ficavam guardadas algumas velharias (como a vassoura velha de suas primas, ou os livros que eles usaram alguns anos antes, em Hogwarts).

Em uma das fotos, Bellatrix sorria. Não um sorriso fingido, como o que ela lhe dirigia naquele momento em que a família se reunia _("Bando de hipócritas!")_. Era um sorriso feliz, verdadeiro. Embora ela, já naqueles tempos, tivesse o mesmo nariz empinado de sempre.

A prima deveria ter por volta dos dois ou três anos de idade. Sirius nunca a vira assim a não ser por foto, pelo fato de ter nascido alguns anos mais tarde. Aquela era uma face de Bella que ele pensou que nunca veria.

Os olhos eram grandes e brilhantes, mas o brilho que eles possuíam não era em nada maliciosos. Era um brilho fascinado pela vida. Ele diria até que aqueles olhos eram muito castos, se ele não conhecesse Bellatrix do modo como conhecia.

Sabia distinguir em seu semblante com exatidão uma expressão lasciva das demais, principalmente por ele ser a vítima na maioria das vezes.

Ele era um garoto pudico. Poderia ser rebelde – isso era um fato -, mas, ainda sim, era pudico. E nada dava mais prazer à prima que fazer insinuações as quais possivelmente o deixariam mais envergonhado que o dia em que ele teve que explicar o que fazia escondido no quarto de Narcissa – havia um probabilidade enorme de que aquilo tivesse sido armado por Bellatrix para ele levar uma bronca da mãe, ele não duvidava.

Continuou olhando a prima encenar mais uma vez aquele espetáculo ridículo de boa moça (embora ela sempre se mantivesse como uma pessoa altiva). O que não daria para vê-la como nas fotos de antigamente, de quando ela era criança! Talvez ele pudesse, assim, comprovar que até um ser como Bella algum dia foi capaz de parecer algo puro (e aqui nada tinha relacionado ao sangue puro de bruxo, que sua família tanto defendia e da qual tanto se orgulhava).

Aos poucos, ele a viu se aproximar. O sorriso (de escárnio, ou malícia... ele não sabia ao certo) era bonito. Ele tentava ignorá-la, torcendo para que ela o ignorasse também, ou para que o considerasse como uma coisa com a qual era uma perda de tempo conversar.

Mas em poucos passos lá estava ela. Mais bonita do que um dia ele pensou que veria (ou talvez fosse só a iluminação). Provavelmente ela estava pronta para começar com mais um de seus jogos de palavras, onde ele sairia como um perdedor.

Com certeza era a iluminação, ele constatou quando ela parou ao seu lado, o sorriso maior e mais perturbador que ele já vira.

Os lábios pintados de um vermelho tão intenso quanto seu próprio sangue. A pele tão pálida quanto um floco de neve. Nem mesmo as maças de seu rosto tinham qualquer coloração e aquele aspecto mórbido o deixava hipnotizado, porque as outras primas sempre usavam alguma maquilagem para dar um tom saudável à pele, mas Bella parecia completamente indiferente a isso, assumindo aquele aspecto doentio que ele tanto admirava.

Porque, nela, aquele tom de branco sempre caía muito bem.

Mesmo que sua alma não fosse tão pura há um tempo.

As mãos, com seus dedos finos, e longos, e frios, e níveos, eram sua confissão e sua culpa. As mãos possuidoras de manchas das quais ela nunca se livraria eram a prova, eram o meio através do qual ela roubava a vida de alguém verdadeiramente inocente, somente para reafirmar seus valores e seus desejos. Para lhe proporcionar algum prazer enquanto um _Cruciatus_ perfeitamente executado fazia a sua pobre vítima se contorcer de dor, ao passo que os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação. Ele sabia, porque ele a vira fazer. Ele a vira se deleitar, há alguns dias, com os gritos agoniados de um bruxo nascido trouxa, enquanto ele se sentia cada vez mais enojado.

Aquelas mesmas mãos foram levadas ao cabelo negro e brilhoso, afastando uma mecha em particular que dançara a frente dos seus olhos algumas vezes àquela noite.

"Parece que a minha presença o agrada...", ela comentou observando todos a redor.

"Por que acha isso?", perguntou tentando manter uma calma que ele sabia estar um pouco longe de possuir. Se Bella não fosse tão odiosa...

"Talvez seja pela sua expressão de quem está pouco a vontade...", ...talvez ele pudesse viver em paz.

"Eu realmente não a quero por perto.", revelou após alguns segundos de hesitação.

"O que o faz tão receoso de minha presença?". O ar de falsa indignação o deixava ainda mais irado. Os olhos dela possuíam um brilho estranho, dando-lhe a certeza de que ela não estava tão ofendida quanto queria demonstrar, embora o nariz avermelhado, provavelmente por conta do pó acumulado naquele velho carpete da sala, quisesse insinuar que ela estivera chorando (o que não acontecera, com toda a certeza).

"Talvez seja o precioso prazer que você parece sentir ao ver alguém em uma situação ruim..."

"Ah. Ainda chateado pela vez em que ficou preso no quarto de Cissy?", falou como se aquilo fosse um ato tão passado que não mais significasse nada, com um sorriso que deixava suas maçãs do rosto em evidência, tão pálidas que ele se perguntou se ela não estaria doente _de verdade_. Ele era tão ingênuo...

E talvez não fosse nada para ela. Mas para ele que aguentara aquilo e muito mais, sendo tachado de mentiroso ao contar a sua mãe, aquilo era demais.

Ele a ignorou, deixando-a lá. Bella não pareceu se importar muito com a falta de educação do primo.

Sirius, no entanto, achava que era o suficiente.

E ele desejou ter nascido alguns anos antes. Talvez, se tivesse vivido nos tempos em que ela ainda aparentava ter alguma inocência, os dias pudessem ter sido melhores.

-

-

-

**N/A.: **Ah, adoro esses dois, mas estou aprendendo aos poucos como escrever sobre eles, trabalhar com eles. Provavelmente (com quase 99,9% de certeza), não ficou lá essas coisas todas, mas eu gostei dessa fic.

Enfim, é isso. 8D


End file.
